The Darkest Prophecy
by Clover108
Summary: A new and dangerous prophecy ripples though out thunderclan, and when a queen dies to StarClan after loosing her kits, The prophecy was written in her blood. Something dangerous is lurking, and the time is ticking away before all cats are destroyed.


A/N: Grrrr... I would have uploaded this story SOONER, but because my iPod hated me so much, it decided to delete the whole chapter.

Anyway guys, please review. Reviews inspire me to make longer, and better chappies! I will also love to hear your ideas for a future chapter! Let's see if we can get too... Five reviews for this chappie?

Starpaw's fur prickled. The shadow of the trees were looming over her, and the moon was clouded over. She looked over her shoulder, past the den and into the bushes. Something didn't seem right to her... Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her. She shook her head, and went inside the den, and curled up in her moss nest before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"My kits! My kits! Ohh, my kits! They have gone!" Starpaw woke to a yowl that echoed around the clearing, she rushed out to see what happened. "Freezefur, it's all right! Calm down! We will find them!" replied a shaken Breezepool, who looked worried herself. After she lost her mate and her kits to a pack of wolves, she was worried about a lot of things. Her eyes where always clouded over with worry, and her forest brown pelt was always in tangles, now a days. "What in the name of StarClan, is going on?" the leader, BrambleStar asked as he walked out into the clearing. The long, darker brown stripes ran over his light brown pelt. Starpaw looked into the leaders eyes. She thought she saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes, and a hint of... Guilt? Starpaw shook her head. "My- K-Kits have -d-disappeared!" she meowed, urgently. "Where did you last see them?" asked Starpaw. Freezefur turned her cold gaze on her, and held it there for a moment. Starpaw saw her reflection in her eyes. Her grey pelt was out of place, and her shoulders hunched over from sleepiness. "I-I don't know. They where there when I went to sleep, and I-" she paused. There where more cats watching now, and the rest slowly emerged from their dens, ears perked, watching with eagerness, worry, and from some - amusement in their eyes. "You. you! You stole them, you-you traitor!" yowled FreezeFur angrily, looking accusingly at Starpaw. "Where's the proof you fleabag?" hissed Starpaw in defense. Freezefurs eyes clouded with fury and rage, all the worry in her eyes gone without a trace. "I saw you with the kits, before they went to there nests...!" Starpaw flattened her ears to her head, and drew back her lips into a snarl. "What proof it that, you rotten, stuck up mousbrain?" she yowled with anger and rage.

She turned her head towards the leader, BrambleStar. "Watch your attitude, Starpaw" Brambleclaw hissed, and turned his fiery gaze on Freezefur. "But, she is right. What dose that prove?" he asked. Freezefur looked utterly offended and to say she was angry, would be an understatement. She was furious. "Can't you see, you fool? She stole my kits! She did it! I know she did!" a yowl broke out in the clearing, "Banish HER, banish HER!" a few of the cats she disliked chanted. "It seems" BrambleStar started, and waited for the angry yowls to die down. "It seems, that your kits have indeed gone, FreezeFur, but the proof you have shared of your accusations toward Starpaw dose not actually prove, anything" again, she looked utterly offended. "I know she did it! And your a mouse-brained furbal if you can't see it to, I swear my life to StarClan that I know I am right!" The angry chants and yowls started up again, more cats joining in this time. Starpaw was lost for words, "But- I-I didn't!" stated Starpaw. "Don't you dare, lie, to me! You rotten, foolish inexperienced and terrible excuse for a-" Freezefur didn't finish her sentence before her eyes locked on to something above Starpaws head, behind all the cats and through the bushes. Her breath caught in her throat, and made a horrible sound as she starred at something. She made a terrified gasp before toppling over. Freezefur lay on the ground unmoving. Aquaswipe, the clans medicine cat, limped forward and peered at Freezefur through slitted eyes. The fact that the old medicine cat only had three legs, scared Starpaw. The elders once told her a tale about Aquaswipe, saying that when she was deputy, she was great at fighting, and always kept up her responsibility. They said that when her mate, Frozenthorn, cheated on her for a shadow clan apprentice, she went insane with depression, and chewed off her hind leg. After her insanity died away, she realized what a mistake she had made. She was then never fit to be a leader, nor a warrior, so she was stuck with the medicine cat duties. Starpaw was not entirely convinced that it was true, but whenever any cat mentioned it, she exploded with anger. She looked so tired and warn out, her long brown fur matted and tangled. "She's dead!" the old cat rasped, and the clearing was filled with the echoes of horrified yowls. "How?" yelled out a cat from the crowd, Starpaw knew, as Fishpaw. "I-I don't know!" exclaimed Aquaswipe, eyes widening with astonishment and fear. Every cat knew How knolagable she was in medicines, and herbs, even if she never wanted to be a medicine cat, and are surprised that she didn't know. "How can you not know? You a medicine cat for Starclans sake!" meowed Breezepool, who was standing beside Freezefurs body, looking horror stricken. Other cats murmured to each other in the crowd, before they turned their heads towards Aquaswipe accusingly. "You dont know?" Leaffeather hissed. The other cats yowled in agreement. Aquaswipe was crowing away from the clans angry yowls and hisses. Then she caught sight of a pool of blood oozing from Freezefurs body. She got up and limped awkwardly over to it, the yowls dieing down around the clearing until silence. Aquaswipe leaned in, and looked closely. Etched in to Freezefurs skin, was words, that read: "Beware of that which offers danger. Keep in your kits and your elders, for with what this danger has to offer, the weak won't live to see the next sunrise after a purple full moon. Beware," The crimson colored blood stained Freezefurs perfectly snow-white pelt. The words sunk in to Aquastripes mind. "A prophecy, from StarClan!" she yowled, and BrambleStar pushes his way through the crowd. The looked down at the body, and read the prophecy out loud. Before looking at Aquaswipe. "What could this mean?" getting a shrug from Aquaswipe, he looked down once more at the body. Freezefur was in an awkward position, her eyes closed tightly and a terrified expression on her tight face. Suddenly it's eyes shot open, and a high pitched yowl came from the body, "BEWARE!" Aquaswipe and a few others jumped back in fright, and then looked back at the body, it was stuggling, and suddenly a swarm off magotts started to cover it and eat it away, a muffled, high pitched "Beware!" came from the body one last time, before it was fully engulfed in maggots. The cats stared in horror. When the maggots cleared away, all that was left was a pool of blood and a skull, the skull, of Freezefur.

A/N: haha, cliff hanger! What did you think? Sorry it was kinda short, but the next chapter will be triple size, I promise. This one was just short because it's my first, and I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger!

Reader qwestions (to answer in that reveiw your gunna send me, haha)

- what did you think about the prophecy?

- where do you think this might be leading too?

Thanks guys! Love you all! XOXOXOXO


End file.
